Jigsaw Puzzle
by Illuminated Blackness
Summary: My older sister's definitely my favorite relative, although I decide not share it with anyone. I don't want Mother to be offended. There's lots of reasons why I like Katniss the best, but the most important one is that she makes things easier for me, even if it makes them harder for her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. If I did, Peeta would be dead, Prim and Finnick would be alive, and Katniss and Gale would be together. Sorry.**

* * *

**Jigsaw Puzzle: By Illuminated Blackness**

* * *

I watch the television, with my mother to my left, and Buttercup by my feet. Mother says nothing at all, and I don't bother talking to her. In fact, she hasn't really muttered a word ever since Katniss left for the Hunger Games, even during the land mine incident. While I cried for a significant amount, she just sat there, her eyes glued to the television. It was almost like she was drunk, except I decided not to say that. I know she's going to fall in a deep depression again, it's inevitable. When Father died, she didn't talk to us at all. The only thing she did was sit in silence and stay fixed on one place. I could shout in her ear, and she still wouldn't budge. I forgave her, since she lost her husband, the man she created her children with, the man who helped her out, the man who made the ultimate sacrifice. However, Katniss still holds a grudge against her.

My older sister's definitely my favorite relative, although I decide not share it with anyone. I don't want Mother to be offended. There's lots of reasons why I like Katniss the best, but the most important one is that she makes things easier for me, even if it makes them harder for her. At the 74th Hunger Games, I was reaped as the female tribute. What were the odds that I'd be chosen? There was only one slip of paper with my name on it, and Effie's words were captured by my memory, never to be forgotten.

_Primrose Everdeen_.

I now regret showing any sign of fear. Instead of tentatively shifting up to the stage, I should have triumphantly walked there. Maybe Katniss would be in our house, petting Buttercup and sitting by Mother, if I was brave. Everything has a cost, and due to my weak performance, my older sister is going to be killed sooner or later. I don't want her to die, but the odds aren't in her favor. There's only a few people left, but they're much stronger, especially the District Two tributes. While Katniss shot the boy from District One, Marvel, with her bow and arrow, it was because her speared her ally. That girl's name was Rue, and she was my age. I wonder if we would be friends if we knew each other. I analyze the remaining tributes in my head, detaching my eyes from the television for a while.

The male tribute from District Two is Cato. He clearly has more brawn than brain. I wonder how that will affect him in the future. His age is probably somewhere around sixteen or seventeen, and he's a large person. I'm guessing he's at least six feet tall, probably taller. That frightens me, compared to my five feet. He has short, dirty blond hair, so it's not as light as mine. The look on his face makes me think that he wants complete power and considers himself superior to everyone else. I don't like people similar to him.

His counterpart is a strong person as well, Clove. However, she's more calculating, and I think she's scarier than Cato. Whenever I see her on the screen, I notice that she has an intimidating and sadistic glare. I don't want to meet her at all, even if she changes her ways, which I seriously doubt. Clove has long, raven black hair, which is neatly pulled back into a bun. It's so ironic, how different her appearance and name are from her true personality.

From District Five, there's the extremely sneaky tribute of them all. I can't remember her name, but she looks a little like a fox. I don't think it's nice to call her "Foxgirl", so I just remember her as the girl with red hair. Having red hair is an uncommon trait in District Twelve, so I find it very fascinating. I haven't seen her make any contact with the other tributes. All she does is hide and steal when necessary. Frankly, I wish Katniss would try that strategy, but she's successful...for now.

Although Rue died, her district partner, Thresh, is still alive. He had all the traits of a Career, but he decided not to join them. I think he's very wise for doing that. Although he's physically similar to Rue, he has a different strategy in the Games. Instead of hiding in the trees, he spends his time in the fields. That makes sense, given that he's from District Eleven, where there's an abundance of agriculture.

Finally, there's Peeta, from my district. He appears to be very creative, yet he begs for attention. During the interview with Caesar Flickerman, he told all of Panem that he liked my sister. Not as a friend, but in the romantic way. I was surprised to hear that, but he treats Katniss well, which is all I care about. They allied shortly after Rue's death, and I can tell that they have a dynamic, yet positive relationship. Hopefully, he doesn't become a traitor and kill my sister.

When I look back at the television, I see that Katniss is running towards the Cornucopia, trying to swipe the backpack for District Twelve. Inside my head, I am cheering for her, but I don't want to disturb Mother's thoughts. To calm myself down, I squeeze my hands together as tightly as possible, and I squint my eyes. It helps with not breaking down and crying from anxiety.

I open my eyes again, and while Katniss is about to get to the table, a knife is thrown at her by Clove. She hears it and shoots an arrow at her enemy, and my sister completes her task. When her hand is centimeters away from the tiny, orange backpack, a second knife is thrown at her. It hits above Katniss's eyebrow, and blood oozes out of the gash. I'm really disgusted, but I continue looking, so I can see her fate. _Please survive_, I think._ I can't live without you_. Mother's eyes are wide open, yet she is still frozen.

After Clove shoves Katniss and pins her down, she mocks her by saying, "Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve?" I really want to break the television right now.

"He's out there, hunting Cato," she replies. Then, she screams Peeta's name. I hope he's okay, but I prioritize Katniss first, no matter what. Clove continues to physically abuse my sister, and I become more nervous by the second.

Peeta doesn't respond, so Clove remarks, "Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy. Too bad he'll never get it." When Clove opens her jacket, I can see multiple knives. A tear forms in the corner of my eye, and I really want to scream. "I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show. Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did with your pathetic little ally...what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue?" Rue was not pathetic. If Katniss was her ally and they were always loyal to each other, then that girl from District Eleven was clearly amazing. "Well, first Rue, then you, and I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?"

This girl is definitely a sadist, and evidence of this is when she pulls out one of her knives. I'm not sure what type of environment she grew up in, but I'm sure it was an unhealthy one. What kind of person would torture a completely innocent teenager both physically and verbally?

"I think," she continues, "We'll start with your mouth." Clove lightly puts the knife on her lips and moves around them. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for you lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" After Katniss spits on her, then her enemy says that she'll "get started". I really want to put my hand over Mother's eyes, but she'll probably push it away. Clove cuts her lip, and Katniss kicks her really hard. I'm not exactly sure where, but it must have been a sensitive spot.

The horrible girl from District Two gets out another knife, a much larger one, and stabs it right in my sister's heart. Katniss simply lies there, motionless, now a corpse. A scream pierces the room, my mother's.

"Why!" she cries, "Why me?" She gets a knife from the kitchen, and I know what she's about to do. I run after her, but she shoves me. "Get away from me!" I fall on the floor, and I get up as quickly as possible. However, I'm too late. Similar to my sister's death, she pierces herself in the heart and falls down.

Down.

Down.

I am now all alone. I have no family members. No mother. No father. No siblings. I hold Buttercup in my arms, and I run out of the house. I know it's selfish, but I can't handle being in the same building as my mother's dead body. In one minute, two extremely important people in my life have died, both in the same way. A knife.

I run as fast as I can go and use all of my possible energy, and I fall down on the road. I squeeze Buttercup as hard as possible, and I don't care if he claws. I have more important things to think about. My life is completely demolished, and I start kicking the ground. Dust flies up, I close my eyes, but I accidentally let go of my cat. I don't know what's going to happen to me next, but I know that there's a part of me that doesn't feel complete.

I am a jigsaw puzzle. The size of the pieces are uneven, and one of them is significantly big. It has _Family _written on it, and it's missing. Never to be found again.

* * *

**Loved it? Loathed it? Share your opinion in the form of a review. ;) **


End file.
